


Her Perfume

by Joan_Galt_Number_0864297531



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joan_Galt_Number_0864297531/pseuds/Joan_Galt_Number_0864297531
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura wants Karin to know Sasuke has moved on, and that he has no room for another woman in his life. Nonverbal communication requires little courage, and a light scent can be a subtle indicator of someone's attachments. Sakura will make Karin rethink her choice in partners, without her boyfriend ever suspecting.  (Inspired by the song Perfume by Britney Spears)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Perfume

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fan fiction. If you don't like my work, please don't be rude :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the song Perfume or any of Kishimoto's characters.

“Beep - beep - beep.”

A head full of carnation pink strands rose from amongst the pillows at the interruption.

“Fuck, what time is it?”

Sakura had spent yet another night at the hospital and returned home to catch up on some much needed sleep, so she wasn’t all too happy about being woken up. The young woman begrudgingly rolled over and swiped right for ‘answer’, noting that the time was currently 7:13 PM.

“Yeah?” She answered groggily.

“Hey, babe.” A gravely voice crackled up from the speakers on her cell.The pinkette’s heart started to race after hearing the raven haired man’s baritone voice. 

 

> _So I, wait for you to call. And I try to act natural._

“Hey.”

“So I was thinking, there’s this new place downtown and we haven’t gone out in a while…” the man’s voice trailed off.

“I’d be up for that.” Sakura answered unsure, as she had mixed feelings about seeing her boyfriend again.

“Really? You don’t sound real enthusiastic to me. We can always go another time.”

“Yeah no, sure, that sounds great!” She said, hoping the renewed vigor in her voice, however artificial it was, would convince him. The more time Sakura spent with him, the less time she had to worry about her.

 

> _Have you been thinking 'bout her or about me?_

“Okay, can we meet at eight? I’ll be at work until 7:30.”

“Yep! I’ll see you there!” Sakura chirped, wondering if maybe the noticeable increase of sugar in her voice would make him suspicious.

“I’ll be looking forward to it.” Sasuke returned smoothly.

 

* * *

 

The rose haired woman hung up, and the feeling of anxiety came back. She didn't remember Sasuke ever getting out of work after 5:00. He’s probably working overtime! You have nothing to worry about. Sakura still worried.

 

> _Current girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, I’m trying to be cool. Am I being paranoid? Am I seeing things? Am I just insecure?_

If you think about it, she had a reason to. She, Haruno Sakura, was dating Uchiha Sasuke, also known as the former most eligible bachelor in all of Konoha. Sasuke’s ex just happened to be Uzumaki Karin, a sexy redheaded man-eater who also happened to loath Haruno Sakura. The rosette’s best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, introduced his little minx of a cousin to Sasuke at a party a couple of years back and the two had hit it off almost immediately.

 

> _I want to believe It's just you and me...sometimes it feels like there's three of us in here baby_

Karin was a hot-tempered entrepreneur, a suitable companion to Sasuke, the stoic CEO of the Uchiha Corporation. They were a perfect match, something Sakura had longed for since she was a little girl. Next to the bombshell, Sakura felt like a cheap imitation. The med student was trusted by a medical miracle worker and head of the Konoha General Hospital, Dr. Tsunade, but what was that to someone in the field of business? Sakura’s BP flats couldn't compare to Karin’s Louboutins, and the heiress had nearly everything the pinkette didn’t. 

 

> _Do I imagine it, or catch these moments? I know you got history._

Sakura wondered if she was being paranoid, but the late nights, the missed calls, and the rumors that were circulating about Karin and her boyfriend made her nervous. Sasuke had been canceling dates, and been more busy then usual lately. In truth, Sakura was a very trusting person, but she had learned over time that it wasn’t always a good quality to have.

 

* * *

 

Sakura worked up the energy to climb out of bed and close the gap between her and her shower. The hot water ran in rivulets down her body and soothed her until her mind wandered to Sakuke. The young woman stopped what she was doing and turned the lever to the ‘off’ position. Her moments of peace were always short lived. She stepped out of the shower and shivered as the cool air hit her.

Sakura hurried to the bar on her wall and wrapped a white, fluffy towel around her petite frame. She turned to look in the mirror and moved her right hand over her porcelain skin, imagining herself with Karin’s curves, Karin’s eyes, Karin’s smile.

 

> _Oh I hate myself, and I feel crazy. Such a classic tale._

The rose haired woman treaded over to her closet, choosing a pair of matching lacy bra and panties as well as a deep wine colored dress. She dressed quickly, almost robotically, and headed back to the bathroom. Sakura applied dramatic makeup and curled her waist-length pink hair into subtle waves. An image of Sasuke and Karin embracing intimately invaded her subconscious, and she reached for her perfume bottle, remembering a night when she chose to ignore the subtle scent of lilies on her boyfriend.

 

> _And while I wait I put on my perfume, yeah I want it all over you, I gotta mark my territory._

Sakura grasped the bottle tightly in her hand for a moment, then doused herself in the floral scent, making sure to get her wrists, neck, and backs of her knees. She absentmindedly wondered if she was wearing enough of her signature cherry blossom eau de parfum to effectively rub off on her boyfriend.

 

> _I'll never tell, tell on myself, but I hope she smells my perfume._
> 
> _I'll never tell, tell on myself, but I hope she smells my perfume._
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

A firm knock on the door jerked her out of her stupor, and she ran to the front of her apartment. Sakura looked through the peephole, and after seeing her boyfriend's chiseled features, unlocked and peeled open her front door.

Sasuke spoke first, “you look nice.”

Sakura plastered on a pageant-worthy smile she reserved especially for the raven haired man and replied, “you too.” 

 

> _I wanna fill the room, when she's in it with you. Please don't forget me._

“Sorry I didn’t warn you, they only had a table open at 9:00 when I tried to make reservations so I thought I’d come over.”

“It’s fine,” Sakura said, “I assume we have some time to ourselves then?”

The corners of Sasuke’s mouth tugged into a cheshire grin, “Yeah, so are you going to invite me in?”

“Why of course,” the rosette returned with a similar expression.

Sasuke made his way into the front hall, closed the door behind him, and closed the distance between him and his girlfriend. Sakura felt a pang of uneasiness, remembering why she was apprehensive about the date in the first place. As Sakura wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder she appeased the worry with the fact that now, he would most definitely smell like her.

“You smell amazing, is that new perfume?” Sasuke asked, burying his nose in the crook of her neck.

“No, I’ve had it for a while I just don’t wear it often.”

“You should.” He said, inhaling deeply.

Sakura smiled wryly at the irony and responded coyly, “I guess I’ll have to since you like it so much.”

 

> _I hide it well, hope you can't tell, but I hope she smells my perfume._
> 
> _I hide it well, hope you can't tell, but I hope she smells my perfume_


End file.
